Ghost On!
by Lcrazemag
Summary: Ex-Death Agents Quinn and Santana use their super powers for "good" when Rachel's bullies don't get the message to leave her alone. Sort of companion to Lucifer and Satan, but doesn't really fit in that verse. There's really no reason for them to have retained their powers, other than for the purposes of this fic, haha.


**Title: Ghost On!**

**By: Lcrazemag**

**Summary: Ex-Death Agents Quinn and Santana use their super powers for "good" when Rachel's bullies don't get the message to leave her alone. Sort of companion to _Lucifer and Satan_, but doesn't really fit in that verse. There's really no reason for them to have retained their powers, other than for the purposes of this fic, haha.  
**

**A/N: In a review for LaS, Snowdrop1026 wrote, "How funny would it be, if when Quinntana see her getting picked on, they mess with the people who are doing it?"**

**I guess we will find out, mate. :)**

* * *

Rachel was finally happy.

After her stay in the hospital, Shelby brought her home and they talked about her situation with her Dads, and even worked out a custody agreement with them. Unfortunately, her fathers seemed happy to be rid of her, but luckily Shelby seemed just as ecstatic to take her in. It scared Rachel sometimes how drastically everything had changed for the better. One day, she's alone and incredibly depressed, and the next, she's got a mom and friends and visits to a therapist on Thursdays to work out some of her issues.

It seemed as if Quinn and Santana really did fall out of the sky.

They were always around now. Rachel wondered if their own families ever missed them with the amount of time they spent with her, Shelby, and Beth, but they never opened up about their family situations so Rachel didn't push the issue. She knew how hard it could be to talk about it from experience. The two girls had become regular fixtures in Shelby's home, and even Beth was getting to know them as _Winn_ and _Tana_.

It was ridiculously cute. Rachel couldn't even find it in herself to be jealous of her baby sister anymore. Things were finally looking up.

Well, they were at least starting to.

—GO!—

"Hey, Rach"

Rachel stiffened as she heard that nagging voice approach her. Finn Hudson was some kind of psycho, for sure. For him to pretend that last week hadn't happened was beyond scary. She wondered if she should call the cops or something. Surely they have record of his behavior and could assist in protecting her from this creep.

Quinn and Santana were approaching from her left, and noticed Rachel's stiff posture. "Rachel," Quinn greeted, then turned her attention to Finn, "Uh, Giant... What's going on?"

Rachel relaxed slightly realizing she wasn't alone. It felt so much better to have people on her side now. "Um, Quinn, Santana; this is Finn."

Santana's face immediately turned into a scowl. "Is he bothering you?" she growled.

Finn's lopsided smile shifted into a frown upon the question. "We were uh, kind of having a private conversation, right Rach?" he said, shifting closer to Rachel, who sidestepped into Quinn. Quinn frowned at the action. She and Santana remembered Finn from before, but Rachel didn't know that. They had to play this wisely.

"Hey listen," Quinn said. "It looks to me like Rachel isn't really in the mood to chat, so why don't you catch her later.. or never?"

Finn looked like he wanted to argue but just nodded at the creepy smile he was given. "Sure, whatever. I'm.. late for gym, anyway." He said before turning awkwardly and heading down the hall in the opposite direction.

Quinn and Santana watched him until he turned the corner, and they noticed when Rachel let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, you shouldn't have to deal with that asshole." Santana said lowly. "His entitled behavior is not okay, and he could be dangerous."

"Tell me about it.." Rachel mumbled as she traded her books.

Quinn caught the comment but decided not to dwell on it. "Okay, well.. forget about him. We'll walk you to English. But let us know if he causes you any problems, okay?"

Rachel smiled. "Okay, thanks. I really appreciate having you guys around." She said as she grabbed her things and headed off down the hall. Quinn and Santana traded a look before the bell rang they followed her to her first class of the day.

—GO!—

"So do you think they still work?" Santana asked, as she and Quinn sat on the bleachers. They told Rachel that they were students at McKinley, but the reality was that they weren't enrolled. They'd already technically been given diplomas from Holly, which was a real plus. They'd both been A students the first time around, so its not like they hadn't at least partially earned them. But for now, they had nothing to do but chill around campus until they hung out with Rachel. It was oddly similar to when they were death agents, only now, they didn't have jobs to do. It was quite... boring.

"I'm sure they're there for a reason. I mean, how did we work them last time?" Quinn replied.

"We didn't. They kind of just.. activated.." Santana said as she traced the symbol on her forearm with a finger. It was the mark of Azreal, the Angel of Death. They'd kept them after being sent back to Earth and hadn't figured out why.

"There's gotta be a way to—I have an idea."

"Hm? What idea?"

"I mean, I bet we can go ghost, or whatever. Like _Danny Phantom_."

Santana snorted. "_Danny Phantom_? The hell are you smoking Quinn? And why didn't you share?" She smirked, nudging Quinn with her shoe.

Quinn pushed the sneakered foot away and landed a return kick to Santana's calf.

"Ow, bitch!" Santana yelped.

Quinn ignored her, frowning down at her mark. "Maybe if I just..." she traced the symbol with her thumb, as if drawing it onto her skin, and suddenly it started to glow before making her completely invisible. Santana gaped.

"Holy shit! Quinn.. you're.. what did you—"

"It worked?" Quinn murmured. "How anti-climactic. _Danny Phantom's_ transformation was cooler.."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're such a nerd. How do I do it?"

"Just trace it in one swoop. Actually, wait let me.." Quinn traced the symbol again, testing her ability to turn it off. She materialized before Santana with a smirk.

"That's so fucking boss." Santana said in awe.

"Ghost on!" Quinn giggled, activating the seal again."Let's go haunt us a giant."

"Such a nerd.." Santana said as she activated her own seal for the first time, disappearing instantly. "A hot nerd though."

Quinn snorted, leaning over to nip Santana's shoulder before shimmering away.

Santana laughed at the tickling bite and followed.

—GO!—

He was in the locker room, having gym first and using the time to lift weights with the guys, talking about the cheerleaders as if they were objects to be traded and rated, and basically being assholes all around.

Finn was the last guy to leave, being the captain of a shitty football team still had it's perks. For one, teachers never counted him tardy since they just assumed that whenever he was late he'd been in the gym "working on that throwing arm." How long it took for all the work to pay off, nobody knew. Maybe they just knew that his pea brain wouldn't have really benefited from the first ten minutes missed of the lesson anyway.

Finn was stripping himself of his sweaty workout gear, tossing it into the laundry bin and whistling his way into the showers. He paused momentarily when he thought he heard a giggle, but shrugged and continued into the communal showers to wash away the grime.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Santana whispered.

"I dunno," Quinn murmured. "But shhh, just in case.."

"He has weird nipples..." Santana announced.

Quinn covered her face to smother a snort that was a bit too loud.

"Who's there?" Finn asked, looking around in the stall. Seeing no one, he laughed nervously to himself.

Santana took the opportunity to tweak the temperature knobs when Finn turned away, turning the temperature way hot. The delayed plumbing caused the reaction to hit Finn square in the chest when he turned back into the spray.

"AH! Holy shit!" He yelled, frantically twisting the knob to the right. Quinn thought it'd only be fair to help him out a bit and turned it all the way to the other extreme, blasting ice water on Finn's overheated skin. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He yelled, before jumping back out of the spray and slipping right on his ass. He groaned at the bruise that would surely form there.

Quinn and Santana tried to hold back their giggles as Finn confusedly tried to figure how to work the shower head. Deciding to just forgo the shower, Finn walked out into the locker room and grabbed his towel, immediately using it to wipe his face. While he was occupied, Quinn and Santana left the room to give him time to get dressed. But not before leaving him a message.

When Finn turned around, he noticed that someone had written in the steam that condensed on the mirrors.

_This is a warning. Leave Rachel alone._

Finn frowned at the message. When had Rachel had the time to come in here and write that? No one else here cared about her. She's lucky he's still giving her the time of day after that stunt she pulled last week, ignoring his request to talk to her and calling the cops on him. Fuck that if Finn would be turned down and rejected by some dwarf. No, Rachel should be begging him for forgiveness.

Completely ignoring, and even scoffing at the message, Finn pulled on his shirt.

Quinn and Santana predicted that the message wouldn't really be received, so they had something a little more direct planned. As soon as Finn opened the door to the locker room, they each tossed a slushy right at his newly showered body. Finn sputtered in anger and immediately yelled at his attackers, promising threats to pound their faces in. When he wiped the icy corn syrup from his eyes, he was baffled to find that he was alone. "What the fuck..." He mumbled, this was fucking embarrassing, and he hadn't brought a change of clothes. He attempted to head back into the locker room to switch his top for a jersey, but the door was locked behind him, and he couldn't get back in.

"See how you like being humiliated" Quinn murmured, as Santana snickered.

Finn was panicking. The bell was about to ring any second now, and he was going to be seen post-slushy like a loser. This had to be Rachel's fault somehow. He was furious that she'd somehow magically outsmarted him. She outsmarted him enough in general and he didn't need this bullshit. But right now, he needed to figure out how to avoid being seen like this.

He stomped down the hall towards his school locker to find his letterman jacket. He didn't know if it would be inside but he was desperately hoping so at the moment. Unfortunately for Finn, as soon as he opened his locker, Santana whispered "Boo!" in his ear, causing him to knock his head against the door, dislodging an egg which fell from the top shelf and cracked right on his head, dripping yolk down his face. When he got over the shock of it all, he noticed that inside his locker was another message, seemingly written in glitter.

_No seriously, leave her the fuck alone. Signed, DP._

"Who the fuck is DP?" Finn growled as the bell rang.

Students filtered out into the hall and took notice of the disgruntled jock. The snickers began quietly but grew into an uproarious laughter. An angry Finn stomped down the hall _fe-fi-fo-fum_ style until he slipped on his own corn syrup trail and fell on his ass again, causing the laughter to crescendo. Frustrated tears trailed down his face until he roared and punched a locker, yelping a half -second later when the pain of the impact reached his tiny brain. Quinn and Santana watched the whole thing from their perch mid-air, munching on phantom popcorn—_the real kind was way better though—_their laughter blending in with the crowd.

Finn promised himself he'd find out who DP was if it was the last thing he did. But he'd probably fail.

—GO!—

The thing about the pranks, Quinn and Santana knew, is that they were walking a fine line. They hadn't forgotten the scolding they received from an upset Rachel that fateful day. If she found out that they were bullying her bully.. well.. she probably wouldn't be happy. Even if it was to her benefit.

No, they had to be careful.

Quinn would claim that was her excuse for signing off as DP. In reality, she just liked pretending to be _Danny Phantom_.

But it's not like they could be discovered. And you know, the greater good is at stake here.

Holly would probably understand.

But in order to make sure that no arrows pointed in their direction, they feigned surprise over the events of first period.

"Oh man, Rach, did you hear about what happened to the giant this morning?" Santana laughed as they met Rachel for lunch.

Rachel frowned, "No?"

"Seems King Douche got slushied _and_ egged in one go. It was unfortunate, really." Quinn snarked, trading a devious grin with Santana behind Rachel.

"Oh, that's.. hm." Rachel said, trying not to find amusement in the fall of the asshole. "He must've angered the drama club or something..."

"Yeah, must've." Santana smiled conspiratorially.

"Rachel!" They heard thundering down the hall. Quinn and Santana glared in the direction of the voice.

Finn was stomping down the hall with a clean football jersey on, but spots of dried egg still in his hair and his face stained a semi-blue from the strong food coloring of blue raspberry. He came to an abrupt stop in front of them, too close for their comfort.

"Who the hell is DP? Fucking coward attacked me this morning. Told me to leave you alone." He yelled.

"And yet, here you are.." Quinn glared.

Finn stepped forward in Quinn's direction but was immediately shoved back a few inches by Santana. I mean, he _is_ three times her size, so the fact that she moved him at all was a feat in itself. "Back the hell off, Sasquatch!" Santana growled.

"Who the hell are these losers. You don't have any fucking friends!" Finn roared.

"You come near us again and you won't have to worry about DP" Quinn threatened. "Next time, I'll kick your ass the old fashioned way."

Finn made a show of eying the small women and smirking in arrogance. "Right." He said, leering at them, "I could _**take**_ all three of you, no problem."

Quinn and Santana seethed, but they hadn't noticed the shade of burning red Rachel had turned. "I'd like to see you try, asshole." She growled, lifting her knee forward and landing it into his groin. "If you ever imply anything like that to me and my friends again, I swear I'll jam my foot so far up your balls you'll hit higher notes than I do."

Finn squeaked at the impact of the knee and dropped to his own, his eyes widened at the threat. He fought back more frustrated tears before gathering himself and limping off back the way he came. His beef wasn't with them anyways, he had to find this DP dipshit and show him who he'd fucked with. Little did he know, he was the one who'd just been taught a lesson.

"Whoa.." Santana said.

"Holy shit, Rachel.." Quinn laughed.

—GO!—

They were ghosting around, waiting for the final bell to ring so they could take Rachel home. It had been a long day, and they were looking forward to dinner with Shelby and Beth. Shelby actually turned out to be really nice, mostly grateful that Quinn and Santana had entered Rachel's life and offered their friendship. Rachel had been making a huge improvement with the new support system and therapy in her life.

But some people were just determined to fuck everything up.

The head cheer bitch and her group of merry morons were waiting at the exit by the school with a send off party for Rachel. Quinn and Santana heard them bragging about their plans and immediately set forth to thwart them. They'd gotten creative this time, and raided the art bin for supplies. They had tubs of old, unsettled glue and assorted bags of multicolored feathers.

Clearly there was a theme this time as well.

Quinn noticed that they didn't have much time before Rachel would be headed out the door, as the bell had already rung and she was probably dropping things off at her locker. She decided to act fast, skillfully unscrewing the lid on the jar of glue before reaching down to untie the shoes of _Jock A_, who immediately tripped on his laces like a cartoon character wrestling with a banana peel.

Santana cracked up. That alone was comedy gold.

As _Jock A _fought to remain upright, he flung his arms out and sent a perfect arch of glue to spatter all over the rest of the group, including the cheerleaders. It was beautiful.

Santana took her cue from there and punched the bag of feathers sending them exploding in all directions perfectly covering the group like confetti. But she had a special move for the head cheer bitch, making sure she had a handful of glue and feathers and smearing it right in her face. The girl screamed and Santana giggled openly, easily heard by the rest of the group. And if that wasn't creepy enough, the glue and excess feathers created the perfect replication of the message Finn received earlier on the ground before the group.

_This is a warning. Leave Rachel Alone. DP._

It was a masterpiece, really.

It was also, incredibly creepy, and the group all turned in unison when Rachel exited the main doors of the school building and scattered off terrified in the parking lot, leaving Rachel completely nonplussed. _Whatever_, she rolled her eyes. At least whoever tarred and feather them hadn't come after her. _Serves them right_, she thought guiltily. She couldn't condone bullying, but they kind of had it coming. She smiled to herself before looking left and right for signs of her friends.

"Looking for us?" Quinn smiled as she and Santana strolled up behind Rachel. Rachel startled a bit before she realized who it was and gave them a mega-watt smile.

"Yeah, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup," Santana grinned, "today was.. exciting."

"It was." Quinn agreed, before linking her arm with Rachel's as Santana did the same.

Rachel laughed. It was an interesting day for sure. If Rachel wasn't more in tuned with reality, she'd say there were ghosts lurking the building. He sixth sense was off the charts today. But then, she'd always enjoyed _Danny Phantom_ as a kid. Maybe it was just her imagination gone wild.


End file.
